There are many types of radio frequency (RF) and microwave filters. The filters form an important element within a variety of scenarios by passing desired frequencies and rejecting undesired frequencies. Before usage, the filter may need to be tuned to specification. However, often the tuning is a cumbersome and time-consuming task. Therefore, a solution is needed to make the tuning process more efficient.